Get Lucky
by Nicole-Luz de Luna
Summary: ―Solo estas ebrio, no sabes lo que dices, es mejor que me vaya a casa./ ―Sakura, ¿me dejarías hacerte el amor?/ (Three-shot)
1. Chapter 1

Titulo: Get Lucky

Rango: M

Sumario: ―Solo estas ebrio, no sabes lo que dices, es mejor que me vaya a casa./ ―Sakura, ¿me dejarías hacerte el amor?/ (Three-shot)

Advertencia: Me gustaria que tomasen en serio el rated (M) de este fic. Si eres menor de edad o suceptible a este tipo de temas (relaciones sexuales explicitas) este no es el fic para ti.

Disclaimer: Cualquier divulgación total o parcial de esta obra; sea a través de una copia, edición, exhibición, intercambio, difusión y/o emisión de este texto esta terminantemente prohibido. El contenido de esta obra es exclusivo para el entretenimiento y sin ningún medio de lucro.

Naruto © es creación del señor Masashi Kishimoto pero esta historia pertenece a Nicole Luz de Luna ©

* * *

Sakura había llegado a las diez de la noche vistiendo esa blusa blanca que Ino le había regalado y ese super apretado pantalón azul a la cadera que compro meses atrás y nunca tuvo la oportunidad de usar. Ino se había encargado personalmente de vestirla y maquillarla mientras la pelirosa tuvo que solicitar la ayuda de Hinata y Ten-Ten para calzarse el pantalón. Maldijo como veinte veces los supuesto rollitos que le causaban los pantalones aunque sus amigas insistían que estaba bien y que en realidad no había grasilla, pero la ojiverde conocía el código entre amigas así que de verdad era muy probable que los tuviera.

Al llegar a la fiesta sus chicas la abandonaron perdiéndose cada una en algún confín del bar con algún chico. Así que Sakura opto por quedarse en la barra, pedir un trago y terminar bebiendo soda con limón puesto que aparentemente tenía un letrero en la frente que parpadeaba con luces de neón '_Diecisiete, diecisiete, diecisiete'_. Un hombre del otro lado de la barra le sonreía y ella intentaba ignorarlo, de veras, pero el tipo era guapo, era endemoniadamente guapo con sus ojos azules y su cabello dorado; no tendría más de veinticinco. Ella le sonrió de vuelta, dispuesta a tomar tragos con él si es que le invitaba. Pero un carraspeo a su lado la hizo desviar la mirada para encontrarse con otro par de ojos azules.

―Yo...―trago con fuerza―yo...Sakura chan, era a ver si querías bailar conmigo.

Ella lo miro atentamente. Su cabello muy bien peinado, su camisa naranja con la corbata bien atada, su pantalón tan bien planchado... y entonces ella se dijo ¿Por qué no?.

―Claro, siempre y cuando no estés ebrio. Sabes que odio los borrachos.

―¡No lo estoy, de veras! Es más, vine sin la intención de beber, creí que era una fiesta mas formal― y extendió los brazos para que ella pudiera verlo bien.

_Pareces muñequito de torta, que lindo._

Recordó que esa era la primera vez que Naruto pasaba un año nuevo con ellos luego de su viaje con Jiraiya, el claramente no estaba al tanto de lo que la Hokague solía organizar.

En la pista bailaron unas dos canciones bastantes lentas donde Sakura se sorprendió cuanto le gustaba que un chico fuese mas alto que ella y, aunque Naruto solo le sacaba como cinco centímetros, era divertido apoyar la cabeza en su hombro y aspirar su aroma a un muy buen perfume. El rubio se comportaba como todo un caballero, con las manos donde se debía y llevando el ritmo que ella quería. Sorprendente bailaba muy bien para alguien tan patoso como el hiperactivo jinchuriki.

―¡¿Qué pasa aquí?! ¿Estamos despechados?

Gritaba Tsunade desde algún lugar de la tasca, su grito seguido de coros y silbidos que solo obligaban a quien fuese el DJ a cambiar de canción si no quería que la mandamás de la hoja se le fuera encima.

Naruto sonrió un poco y se separo de ella. Sakura le sonrió de vuelta y le dio un pequeño puño en el hombro mientras ambos se retiraban a una mesa donde estaban ciertos de sus conocidos. Ino estaba en las piernas de Shikamaru mientras este fumaba y charlaba con Shino. Hinata hablaba en confidencial con Neji y Lee y TenTen tiraban pasos junto a la mesa. Una canción que ella no conocía y la gente grito y se alboroto.

Era realmente divertido escuchar a Tsunade y a Jiraiya levantar las copas y gritar _'¡Dónde están los borrachos!'_ y más aun que la gente gritara de vuelta y siguieran el juego.

Naruto le dio una silla y ella se sentó con parsimonia mientras Shikamaru le tendía una cerveza. Por fin la fiesta se estaba prendiendo.

―_Up all night to get lucky_, soquete. Vamos a bailar.

Y así Ino se llevo a Naruto a rastras y el pobre Shikamaru pudo encender su otro cigarrillo en paz.

Sakura continuo tomando y de vez en cuando participando en las conversaciones. Pero había algo que ella había estado haciendo desde un principio, buscar al rubio de la barra. Y en esa tarea que ya llevaba como una hora fue que lo vio. Sentado con unas chicas y otros chicos -civiles todos aparentemente- en una de las mesas mas alejadas, junto a la mesa de los senseis. Él pareció verla también y levanto la copa hacia ella, Sakura correspondió el gesto y en menos de un minuto ambos se dirigían a la pista.

Ella no solía bailar con cualquiera puesto que no asistía a fiestas con frecuencia y aparte era muy penosa. Pero faltaba como una hora para año nuevo, y esa era una de sus metas, dejar su timidez atrás, ser mas desinhibida, todos los que estaban en esa fiesta estaban allí más o menos por las mismas razones, olvidar las inhibiciones por un rato y, aunque la mayoría se tuviese que retirar pasada la una, todos parecían haber hecho una acuerdo mutuo e inconsciente de ser lo más sueltos posibles por lo menos esa noche.

Así que mientras se encontraron en la pista, empezó a sonar la música y las luces bajaron casi a una oscuridad total, el corazón de Sakura quería salir corriendo de su pecho. El joven la tomo por la cintura mientras ella empezó a mover su cintura. El juego de luces empezó y luces de varios colores empezaron a surcar el lugar, ella apenas podía ver su cara, y él parecía bastante divertido. Y mientras estaban frente a frente y la canción la obligaba a agacharse, Sakura hacia su mayor esfuerzo para hacerlo despacio y sensual como se lo había enseñado Ino, moviendo de lado a lado la cadera mientras bajaba y subía rozando un poco su entrepierna.

Ino había dicho explícitamente: _Intenta rozar un poco, no mucho, y lentamente. Tienes que dejarlo con ganas._

Las manos de él recorrían toda su cintura y llegaban a un poco más de su cadera dando suaves apretones y atrayéndola hacia a él levemente. Nada demasiado obsceno, sino lo normal. Ella permito que ambos pegaran su cuerpo mientras cambiaban de canción. La gente se alboroto un poco con la nueva canción y las luces se apagaron completamente para luego de por lo menos cinco segundos ascender lentamente en finas lineas verdes de láser. La canción profesaba un '_sexy chick'_ mientras las manos del viajaban a lo largo de su cadera con movimientos rítmicos provocándole cierto cosquilleo en el vientre. Y ella ya se estaba soltando, eso ó las cervezas estaban haciendo efecto. Pero dejo que él atrajera su trasero hacia él con suaves embestidas al ritmo de la canción. Se sentía bien que su mano izquierda lo hiciera y la derecha llegara hasta más arriba de su cintura y rozara imperceptiblemente su pecho derecho.

El baile de desconocidos se estaba volviendo más sensual, más caliente y por qué no decirlo, más sucio. Pero sus movimientos, sus roces, su ritmo, no parecía la misma persona. Y a la pelirosa le importo en lo más mínimo puesto que la luz estroboscópica la estaba segando, la música estaba bastante alta y las sensaciones de su cuerpo la tenían al límite. Era la primera vez que bailaba con alguien que no era su amigo y más aun ese tipo de baile, pero ese hombre era todo un experto, puesto que ahora ella intentaba girarse para permanecer de frente pero él la mantenía así de espaldas a él, mientras su nariz rozaba la tierna piel de su cuello. Le causaba escalofríos, y aunado a los toques de su mano la hacía temblar, entrecerrar los ojos y echar la cabeza hacia atrás para intentar recostarla en el hombro de aquel rubio que ahora parecía haber crecido o qué.

Una mano enguantada empezó a deslizarse un poco más abajo de su cadera y más hacia el frente.

El revuelo de hacía rato debió hacerla cambiar inconscientemente de pareja porque ella recordaba muy bien que él no llevaba guantes. Y sin saber si era lamentable o disfrutarle, a ella no le importo.

Le masajeaba suavemente el trasero y ella soltó su gemino extraño que nunca antes en su virginal vida había hecho pero parecía haber sido creado para su boca. Miro a los lados con la poca visibilidad que le permitían las luces y se percato que estaban el todo el centro del gran mar de gente que bailaba y disfrutaba de buena música. El hombre olía a una mezcla extraña entre un olor que le parecía muy familiar y un poco de alcohol.

―_Satisfaction.―_murmuro cerca de su oído siguiendo la letra de la canción.

Ya para ese momento, las timidez fue a dar un paseo y dejo a Sakura la extrovertida a cargo.

La canción cambio de nuevo a un ritmo menos agitado pero posible para bailar. La melodía un poco más suave le permitía que él desplazara sus manos con más facilidad mientras cantaba a su oído esa canción que a ella tanto le gustaba y que no sabía que podía disfrutar tanto hasta este momento.

Pero ella simplemente no contaba con que ahora él se atrevería a soltar el primer botón de su pantalón y cantara a su oído _'Lose yourself to dance'_ y la música seria lo suficientemente suave para ella escuchar claramente esa voz lenta, suave y ahora extremadamente sexy de Kakashi Hatake. Y se percatara de todo ahora que su mano estaba entrando con un poco de dificultad entre sus apretados pantalones..

El corazón por poco se le salio por la boca. Y se giro lo más rápido que pudo, con las mejillas encendidas y los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Hatake Kakashi la miro y dio un paso atrás.

Las luces apenas los dejaban verse claramente mientras permanecían parados uno frente al otro con gente aun bailando a su alrededor. Eso hasta que Kakashi pudiera reaccionar y simplemente diera la vuelta sin decir palabra alguna dejando a la pelirosa sola en medio de la pista. Algo dentro de ella se estremeció y salio pitando hacia la mesa con la voz de Tsunade anunciando quince minutos para que partiera el año.

―¡Frente, llevo rato buscándote!―soltó Ino una vez que Sakura se sentó en la mesa con algo de dificultad. Las piernas aun las sentía débiles y las manos le temblaban, tanto así que el abrocharse el pantalón discretamente se estaba volviendo un reto―. Había un rubio perfecto que estuvo preguntando por la chica de pelo rosa... si dejaste a ese bombón plantado debió ser por algo fuera de este mundo ¡Cuenta a ver!

Los ojos de todos se posaron el ella y la asustaron mas de lo que ya estaba.

―¡Ino, por dios, que cosas dices!―le defendió Ten-ten― De seguro Sakura estaba haciendo cosas que no puede contar en voz alta.

Y todos partieron a reír aliviando la tensión, pero mortificando mas a la ojiverde. Definitivamente no era la forma de acabar el año.

―Oi, Sakura, habrás de contar esto mas tarde. Quiero saber con quien fue el encuentro.

―¿Qué encuentro?―pregunto Kurenai apareciendo de repente tomada de la mano de Asuma.

Sakura se giro y tras la Kunoichi recién llegada permanecían Gai, Gemma, Yamato y lamentablemente Kakashi que permanecía con la vista enterrada en su libro.

―Sakura que tuvo un encontronazo con un desconocido.

La pelirosa se sonrojo hasta mas no poder cuando sintió la mirada de todos sobre ella, especialmente de cierto shinobi.

―¡No, Dios, no!―exclamo algo nerviosa moviendo las manos frente a su cara.―Solo baile un rato y luego hice la cola para el baño...

―Aja, frente, y te creímos. No eres la mojigata que pareces, a mi no me engañas.

Y el primero en reír fue Kakashi, pero nadie mas pareció percatarse de eso. Puesto que de repente empezó la cuenta regresiva. Naruto la tomo de la mano e inmediatamente Ino empezó a gritarles a todos que se tomaran de la mano para terminar el año juntos y comenzarlo juntos. Cuando la mano de Kakashi la toco. Sakura suspiro por algún tipo de sensación, algo que nunca antes había sentido, que le recordaba a lo que el simple rose de su mano en sus caderas le provocaba.

_10_

_9_

_8_

_7_

_6_

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

_¡FELIZ AÑO!_ Corearon todos al mismo tiempo.

Sakura sintió como la mano de Naruto se apretaba a la suya, y cuando ella volteo a darle su abrazo, una medio ebria Hinata se le había adelantado. Así que con desesperación busco a tos encontrándose que Neji besaba a TenTen con ansias, Kurenai permanecía en los brazos de Asuma; el trío Ino-Shika-Cho se apretujaba mutuamente; Lee y Gay lloraban muy juntos y los demás parecían haberse alejado con prisa. Dejándola a ella y a Kakashi solos mirándose mutuamente.

―Feliz año, Kakashi-sensei― murmuro la pelirosa acercándose a darle un tímido abrazo.

Y ahora Kakashi parecía mas alto y ella mas pequeña. Y su olor, un poco mas a alcohol.

Pero a pesar de todo, Kakashi le correspondió el abrazo y eso a ella la consoló un poco después de todo lo que había ocurrido, pero su toque volvió a estremecerla y mas cuando la mano de Kakashi bajo desde su espalda hasta sus glúteos dando un suave apretón.

Sakura se separo de golpe y lo miro. Su mirada era intensa, y ¿sensual?

―¿Gustarías sentarte conmigo un rato, Sakura?

Y ella tembló y miro a los lados a los demás dando aun abrazos y a otros ya empezar a bailar o a beber.

―Yo...―dudo un poco antes de responder. Ella tenia unas metas para el año nuevo. Dejar de ser tímida, dejar de ser virgen. ―No creo que deba...

―Solo te estoy invitando un trago, no pasa nada.

Su sonrisa tras la máscara le calmaba un poco, pero había algo que aun no cuadraba en ella.

Se sentó frente a el tomando la copa de sake entre sus manos y brindando con él. Por el momento solo se estaban mirándose, analizándose mutuamente. Sakura se sentía incomoda, tenia un revoltijo de emociones y sensaciones que jamas había vivido, que no pensó ser capaz de sentir. La necesidad carnal que sintió cuando cuando las manos de Kakashi empezaban a viajar por sus pantalones versus la vergüenza que sentía de saber que un hombre la estaba tocando y mucho mas de ese modo. Y ahora, ver al copy nin a la cara le encendía las mejillas aunque inconscientemente -como ella quería llamarlo- apretaba las piernas con fuerza. Algo raro pasaba. Esas bebidas tenían que tener algo, algún tipo de psicotrópico o afrodisíaco en el peor de los casos.

Kakashi empezó a jugar con un encendedor que Shikamaru había dejado en la mesa, sacando la llama y pasando los dedos muy cerca.

―No sabia que bailaras. Bailas bien―comento Kakashi mientras intentaba flamear un poco de sake.

Ella trago el nudo de su garganta y se removió un poco en la silla.

―Tu también―musito ella sonrojándose nuevamente y colocándose su corto cabello tras la oreja―.Si no me hablas no hubiese sabido que eras tu, Kakashi-sensei.

El peliplateado la miro, de una forma que Sakura no supo identificar, pero hizo una nota mental, le gustaba que la vieran así.

―Si, y tal vez hubiésemos bailado un poco mas.

Sakura se sorprendió, tal vez estuviesen bailando en la primera canción, pero luego de eso lo único que hacían era rozarse mutuamente, ¿entonces, a qué se refería con bailar? ¿a seguirle metiendo mano?. _No me puedo quejar._ Admitió con pesar. Ella había dejado que él la manoseara, ella lo había impulsado a más aún creyendo en él como un completo extraño.

―¿Quién quita? Talvez nuestro baile ya estaba a punto de acabarse―era una vil mentira, Sakura no quería que acabase, no se le paso por la mente ni una vez acabar con aquellas caricias, pero debía mantener la dignidad. No iba a quedar como una promiscua frente a Kakashi.

El se inclino un poco por sobre la mesa y acerco su cara a ella obligándola a pegar la espalda completamente de la silla.

―Umm, tal vez...―la voz del copy ninja sonaba tan diferente. Ningún hombre le había hablado así, de eso estaba segura―Aunque estoy bastante seguro de que hubiésemos bailado luego.

―¿Por qué tan seguro?― ahora la estaba retando y ella y su temperamental humor estaban cayendo.

―Soy un muy buen bailarín, Sakura. ¿Más sake?

Ya pasada la una de la madrugada quedaban pocos shinobis en el bar.

La fiesta de año nuevo fue todo un revuelo, de lo mejor, muy divertido considerando que ella no tendía a disfrutar de las exuberantes celebraciones que solía organizar Lady Tsunade. Sin embargo, aunque la fiesta fue muy buena, la gente tenia deberes que cumplir y el que un año se acabara y otro comenzara no los excluía de sus responsabilidades. Es por ello que luego de la emotiva cuenta regresiva ya muchos empezaban a retirarse con modestia mientras Tsunade despotricaba a causa de su embriaguez.

Y mientras Izumo y Kotetsu se despedían con reluctancia, y Shizune se llevaba a una muy ebria Tsunade, Sakura tonteaba con Kakashi en una mesa. No estaba ebria, eso si, pero hacia ya un rato que se sentía algo mareada, por ende pasaba más tiempo con el mismo trago de sake en la mano. Kakashi por otro lado, parecía ser absolutamente inmune al alcohol; ella hacia caras para pasar el sake, pero el peliplateado pasaba los tragos como si de agua se tratase.

La conversación hasta no había sido para nada mala. Kakashi no era un hombre de muchas palabras pero decía lo necesario cuando el punto lo a meritaba. Luego de media botella de licor ella noto y por fin pudo descifrar la mirada de Kakashi. Ésta aun no tenia un nombre exacto, pero compartía tantas similitudes con la de varios mas. Una extraña mezcla del modo en que Gemma miraba a las chicas con ese característica travesura en sus ojos, con la detallista de los ojos de Jiraiya y, la típica pizca de depredador que solía colocar kakashi cuando analizaba algo a fondo.

―¿Sabes? Tu mirada, tiene algo raro...

Kakashi levanto la ceja con incredulidad.

―¿Cómo raro?―pregunto algo divertido al cabo de un segundo.

Sakura acomodo su cabello tras la oreja por enésima vez y se inclino en la mesa un poco confidencial. Miro a los lados con sospecha y cuando comprobó que sus pocos amigos estaban bien ocupados y que los civiles que estaban permanecían lo bastante ebrios y ocupados, sonrió ligeramente y continuo:

―Diferente, lascivo― había descubierto una nueva faceta de ella, que el coquetear no se le daba tan mal aparentemente.

―Entonces, ¿debo buscar a alguien mas para mirarla así?

―Deberías―el licor le hacia mentir muy bien. Le encantaba que la mirara así― ¿o acaso no puedes?

El copy ninja sonrió arqueando su típico ojito.

―En lo absoluto. Ustedes las mujeres sin bastante fáciles cuado se trata de una noche.

―¡No todas somos así!

Kakashi se echo un poco hacia a tras con la repentina declaración. Y Sakura tuvo que tomar compostura y _comportarse como una señorita, _recalcando con voz mas suave:

―No todas las mujeres somos así.

Vio como Kakashi suspiraba y volvía a jugar con el yesquero al que ya le quedaba poco gas a juzgar por la llama.

―No quise ofenderte, pero es la verdad. O entonces, ¿qué crees que hacen todas estas mujeres aquí un miércoles a las dos de la mañana luego de haber partido el año?

La ojiverde permaneció en silencio esperando que el se auto-contestara la pregunta.

―Todas están aquí por una noche de sexo.

_Sexo_, la sola palabra la haría estremecerse, sin embargo, justo ahora no. Esta misma noche había descubierto también que ciertas palabras en los labios de Kakashi sonaban tan bien, tan suaves y apetecibles. Y otra de sus metas de año nuevo era dejar de ser tan pudorosa.

―Como todo hombre, solo piensas en hacer el amor.

Y ella no creía que su comentario fuese tan gracioso como para desatar tan ligera risa en Kakashi.

―¿Qué? Es verdad, o me vas a negar que siempre sales acompañado de un bar y no necesariamente por tus amigos.

―Si, mas o menos― y ladeo la cabeza con algo de duda.―. Pero te equivocas, yo no hago el amor.

Y ahí fue conde Sakura cayó en la cosa. Kakashi no se refería a hacer el amor, cuando él hablaba de una mujer no es que usara el termino técnico, el en realidad tenia sexo con ellas. Sexo. Solo eso, aparentemente había algún tipo de distinción entre tener sexo y hacer el amor que Sakura por su inexperiencia no comprendía muy bien y Kakashi se dio cuenta fácilmente. Así que le hizo una seña para que ella se moviera más su lado.

―Vamos, no te ofusques. Te voy a mostrar como todo lo que digo es la mera verdad.

Y Sakura lo miro algo desconfiada, pero rodo su silla hasta al lado de la de él e intento enfocarse en lo que le decía, aunque un poco difícil ahora que la botella solo tenia tres dedos de licor y ella estaba empezando a marearse más de lo que ya estaba.

―Ilustrarme pues.

―Bien. Yo pocas veces busco kunoichis, prefiero las civiles porque son un poco más... ah... comprensivas por así decirlo― la pelirrosa movió la cabeza no muy convencida de ello o sin haberlo captado bien para aclarar―. Ves a la pelirroja que esta sentada con los dos hombres.

Sakura capto rápidamente y la detallo, esbelta, de piel pálida, y algo mayor en comparación con los dos jovenzuelos con los que tomaba. Ella hablaba animadamente y cada cierto tiempo -intervalos muy cortos- tomaban una ronda rápida de shots de sake.

―¿Qué pasa con ella?

―Bueno, para empezar, va a hacer un trió con esos tipos.

Sakura supuso que había de tener en la cara una expresión realmente estúpida por lo que acababa de oír.

―Estas bromeando conmigo―afirmo con poca seguridad de lo que decía. La expresión de Kakashi lo respaldaba, él no parecía estar bromeando como anteriormente.

―Por supuesto que no, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo?― les dio una mirada discreta y cortésmente ofreció llenar la copa ya vacía de la pelirosa―. No le veo sentido a calumniar a una mujer casada que esta a punto de largarse de un bar con dos tipos mucho mas jóvenes que ella.

―¡¿Casada?!

―Baja el tono, Sakura, la música no es tan alta.― le silencio y volteo a sonreírle―. Su mano izquierda, dedo anular, pequeña marca mas clara que el resto de la mano. La manera de coquetearles, toques sutiles, evita el contacto directo de los ojos. Ademas, no hay muchas mujeres de esa edad solteras en Konoha. Claramente, casada.

Tenia que admitirlo, Kakashi era mucho mas observador de lo que parecía; y si, por un momento se sintió un poco impresionada.

―Eso de que lo primero que notamos los hombres en una mujer son los ojos es una gran mentira. Y otra mas grande todavía es esa de que le miramos los senos o el trasero― dio un largo trago a la botella, Sakura no se había dado cuenta de cuando Kakashi había dejado de beber de la copa―. Lo primero que nota un hombre en una mujer es si tiene o no un anillo de matrimonio. Y claro, luego le miramos las tetas y las nalgas y, si nos gusta entonces le miramos a los ojos.

Sakura hizo una nota mental. Kakashi hablaba como todo un experto. Estaba empezando a despertar cierta curiosidad en ella.

―A ver que mas puedes ver aquí― comento ella y abrió los brazos haciendo un curioso ademan.

―Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara y Sai a las tres.

―¡No me digas que también van a hacer cochinadas!

Hatake volvió a sonreír y Sakura sintió como pasaba un brazo por sobre sus hombros causando otra vez esa sensación desconocida.

―No, no lo creo. Ino solo quiere sexo con Sai.

La ojiverde bufo y retiro el brazo que tenia en los hombros.

―La cerda esta sentada en las piernas de Shikamaru. Como que te equivocaste, _sensei._

―Bien, aclaremos algunas cosas, preciosa―le hizo otra seña a la mesera que estaba en la mesa contigua. ¿Cuantas botellas ya habían vaciado?

Kakashi parecía una persona totalmente distinta mientras bebía. No es que actuara como ebrio o luciera como ebrio o hablara como ebrio, es solo que su elección de palabras, el contacto físico un poco sutil, y hasta la extraña preferencia de tenerla a ella a su lado durante gran parte de la noche no parecía ser la actitud normal de Hatake. No es que ella lo conociera a fondo porque la verdad es que solo trataban superficialmente, pero verlo en un bar con una botella de sake a su lado y hablando de mujeres como todo un playboy confirmaba todos los rumores que giraban alrededor del copy nin.

Aparentemente era bastante verdad que Kakashi era todo un casanova que recorría tres bares diferentes a la semana y no necesariamente para beber. Algunos chismes decían que nunca dejaba que sus conquistas vieran su cara recurriendo él a nunca quitársela para ninguna parte del acto. Y eso, para Sakura Haruno, era algo bastante perturbador.

―Ha pasado toda la noche con Nara, lo se, pero eso no necesariamente significa que quiera algo con él. Regresemos un poco, Ino siempre ha sido una chica bastante... ¿extrovertida?, así que es bastante justificable que esa actitud se magnifique notablemente con sus compañeros de equipo por ende, no es tan comprometedor verla así con Shikamaru―Sakura asintió dándole la razón a regañadientes―. Luego esta el hecho de que el chico Nara la deje hacerlo cuando antes -cuando si quera algo con ella- evitaba cualquier contacto extremadamente físico, y ahora que se le ve bastante pendiente de la embajadora de Suna, no le importe en lo mas mínimo la actitud de su amiga. Eso me da a entender que él no esta ni pendiente de la rubia porque tiene a otra en mente. Ademas, es algo tarde, si de verdad quisieran algo ya se se hubiesen largado como la mayoría de las parejas.

―¿Y que te hace pensar que ella quiera algo con Sai?― le interrumpió algo irritada, tenia unos cuantos tragos encima y el maldito copy nin ya estaba empezando a irritarla con su estúpida perspicacia.

―A eso vamos pequeña saltamontes, hay que hacer las cosas con calma y disfrutar el preludio del juego― le guiño un ojo, pero la pelirosa en su increíble inocencia volvió a perderse en el sentido de la frase―. Primero, mira la manera en la que su brazo roza sutilmente el codo de Sai, un punto del cuerpo humano con mucha, sensibilidad, eres médico, lo sabes.

La chica miro bien a los tres shinobis junta a la barra. Ino sentada en piernas de Shikamaru y Sai sentado a su lado mientras charlaba con Shikamaru y ella se dedicaba a escuchar de vez en cuando removiéndose un poco y rozando su brazo contra el del paliducho.

―Mira la forma en la que se acomoda el cabello constantemente, exponiendo su cuello y regalándole una perfecta vista a Sai, inconscientemente esta incitándolo a tocarla eso es obvio. Ahora bien, inclinando un poco los hombros hacia adelante vuelve mas notoria su clavícula y pronuncia el escote. Lo lento que se mueven sus labios al hablar, eso ayuda, hace que su oyente desvíe la mirada de sus senos y se concentre en su boca que vamos, es muy sensual.

No encontró un motivo para contradecirlo, todo parecía tan real y aunque ella abrió y cerro la boca varias veces, no pudo decir nada. Y solo apretar los labios en una fina linea mientras Sharingan Kakashi le sonreía a la mesera que llegaba con la nueva botella. Sakura se extraño cuando la joven mujer se inclino de mas para servir los primeros dos tragos -sin necesidad de siquiera servirlos- y se detuvo un momento cerca del oído de Hatake a decir algo que ella no pudo captar. Se retiro contoneando sus cadera y el copy nin tomo el trago levantando la copa aparentemente a la salud de su servidora.

_Perra._

―No tienen vergüenza― murmuro alejando el licor con la mano.

―No te molestes, si tu misma me has dicho que busque a alguien.

―Me molesta que creas que estoy molesta― y otra cosa aprendida, el alcohol si pegaba en su gramática―Olvídelo, señor lo-se-todo-sobre-las-mujeres. ¿Por qué mejor no me dice algo que me sorprenda? Vamos, gran ninja que copia, muéstrame tus habilidades. ¿A qué venido otra chica aquí?

Y aunque estaba repentinamente molesta realmente quería oírlo hablar pero no de la chica que ella misma acababa de señalar.

―¿A qué he venido yo aquí?―soltó como quien no quiere la cosa y esperando que Kakashi le ignorara y se concentrara el la peliazul de la esquina.

Pero realmente se sorprendió cuando el peliplateado volteo a mirarla de un modo tan intenso que ella apretó las piernas con fuerza.

―Y eso es lo que intente averiguar desde que cruzaste esas puertas junto con tus amigas.

Trago con fuerza el nudo de su garganta, de repente, todo el enojo había escapado de su cuerpo y ahora estaba empezando a sentirse bastante nerviosa ¿así se sentía estar ebrio? ¿cambiante y nervioso?

―Entonces cuando te vi tomar soda descarte la posibilidad de que tus intenciones fueran las mismas que las de tus amigas, pero me equivoque _Sa-ku-ra_― continuo susurrando su nombre de un modo tan especial―, le empezaste a sonreír coquetamente a ese civil y cuando tuviste unas cuantas cervezas encima no dudaste en ir a bailar con él contradiciendo dos de las pocas cosas que se de ti. Uno, tu no bailas. Dos, tu no bebes―contó con los dedos y permaneció una rato en silencio mirándola algo divertido, esperando que ella dijera algo.

Algo que nunca llego porque ella no iba a decirle, la vergüenza la mataría antes.

―Ahí supe exactamente que querías y te separe de él. Y te di la oportunidad de que te separaras de mi, que rechazaras los toques, pero por el contrario, dejaste que te tocara, lo disfrutaste tanto o tal vez mas que yo―estaba empezando a sudar en extremo y su corazón subía a su garganta y bajaba estrepitosamente a su lugar. Kakashi estaba tan cerca, su aliento saliendo de su mascara y rozando con la enrojecida nariz de ella―. Sakura. ¿sabes tú lo que viniste a buscar?

Lo sabia, ahora, lo sabia.

―Es año nuevo, quiero ser mas desinhibida―aclaro con voz suave y temblorosa―mas suelta, menos tímida...

―Menos virgen―concluyo él.

Talvez había llegado la hora de que Sakura se largarse, se había divertido bastante y todo, pero la situación se estaba tornando en su contra. Algo en la mirada de Kakashi había cambiado nuevamente, ya no era algo que ella pudo identificar.

Aunque si, él tenia razón, ella quería dejar ser el ser inocente y virginal por el que todos la tomaban. Pero esa era una meta casi imposible, los chicos no la miraban, no la notaban; ella misma no se atrevía a acercarse, a perseguirlos. Pero cuando ese hombre empezó a mirarla, ella sintió que algo cambio, que tal vez no era exactamente lo que ella buscaba pero que podía empezar de a poco... sin embargo, cuando las manos de Kakashi la agobiaron y la hicieron volar, vio la efímera pero muy real posibilidad de que algo pudiera suceder. Entonces, de manera inconsciente, continuaba deseando a Kakashi aun después de descubrir que era él en la pista. Él podría cambiar las cosas, y ella quería que las cambiara, lo prefería a él antes que a cualquier extraño en un bar de mala muerte...

―Entonces dime, Sakura, ¿qué tan lejos estas dispuesta a llegar en esta noche?― murmuro acercándose a su oído, un aire cálido rozando su oreja y erizándole los bellos de la nuca. Sakura era tan sensible.

―Solo estas jugando conmigo―dijo ella en voz alta, intentando convencerse y eliminar la idea que paso de ser inconsciente a rondarle la cabeza con insistencia.

―Si estuviese jugando, hace rato que te hubiera dejado salir por ahí con ese rubio―el tono seguía confidencial. Ella se secaba las manos con insistencia contra el pantalón―, pero me calentaste, Sakura. Desde que te vi moverte allí, desde que te dejaste tocar por mi...

―Solo estas ebrio, no sabes lo que dices, es mejor que me vaya a casa.

―Te has sentado a beber aquí conmigo durante horas, ignoraste al monigote rubio ese que te perseguía y aprietas las piernas cada vez que te hablo lento y cerca... No digas que no me deseas tanto como yo a ti.

_Di algo, boba, dile algo._

―Si. Si quiero... pero mañana te arrepentirás, lo se. Ningún hombre ha estado conmigo nunca, no tengo experiencia...

―Eso no importa― y su sonrisa parecía tan cálida.

Sakura no estaba ebria aun, sabia perfectamente lo que hacia pero se sentía tan insegura y nerviosa ahora que por fin se le estaba presentando una oportunidad real.

―Yo...

―Sakura, ¿me dejarías hacerte el amor?

* * *

_Fic que tenia guardado como regalo de año nuevo para la pagina de facebook: Para los que Aman el KakaSaku. Como quedo muy largo, lo voy a dejar con tres capitulos._

_Nos leemos en la proxima actualizacion. ¡Gacias por leer!_


	2. Chapter 2

Salir del bar acompañada por kakashi no fue vergonzoso en lo absoluto, mas bien le dio cierto nivel de satisfacción y por qué no decirlo, le elevo el ego de mujer al ver la cara de la mesera observarlos desde la barra.

El aire frio de enero le pego en la cara y la hizo estremecerse un poco. Kakashi la miro algo extraño y continuo su caminata a su lado. Ambos en silencio, caminando algo juntos. Ella mantenía la vista clavada en el suelo de gravilla de la calle, incapaz de mirar a Kakashi luego de aceptar la indecente propuesta que él le había echo. Parecía algo ilógico aquella actitud luego de haberle aceptado con tan poca dificultad, pero justo ahora el poco valor que había tenido al salir del bar se le estaba escurriendo entre los dedos.

―¿Tu casa o alguna otra parte?― inquirió él cuando se encontraban frente al desierto cruce en Y que separaba las zonas residenciales de las zonas un poco mas nocturnas.

Ella trago con dificultad. Llevarlo a su casa no era una opción, sus padres estaban en un viaje de negocios, pero el simple echo de haber tenido a un hombre en su cama no la podía dejar respirar quieta cuando le tocara ver a sus padres en dos días.

―¿Qué tal tu apartamento?

Su ojo se abrió un poco mas de lo normal para luego achicarse como si estuviera meditando. Sakura se mordió el labio con nerviosismo, algo le decía que Kakashi no estaría muy de acuerdo.

―Vamos, entonces.

Y la tomo de la mano desapareciendo juntos en la nube de humo y apareciendo frente al gran edificio verde donde vivián la mayoría de los Jonin de la Hoja. Sakura no había analizado esa idea antes. Ahora se sentiría mas inquieta sabiendo que Gai podía estar haciendo ejercicio en el piso de abajo, o peor aún, Gemma podría estar escuchando al otro lado de la pared. Tomo una gran bocana de aire haciendo intentos en vano de calmarse. Y Kakashi pareció darse cuenta de ello puesto que se acerco por detrás de ella y le froto los brazos suavemente, pero solo la hiperventilación de la kunoichi.

―Entremos―le dijo al oído y la condujo escaleras arriba hasta quedar frente a una puerta color caoba en el tercer piso.

Con cada paso que daba, la pelirrosa sentía como una cadena la apretaba mas y mas y la vocesita angelical de su cabeza le decía que se arrepintiera. Y ya para ese momento realmente lo estaba considerando.

El departamento de Kakashi era realmente pequeño y bastante iluminado para la sorpresa de la kunoichi. Sala pequeña de color azul pálido, sofá verde militar y repisas de vinilo con la amplia colección de Icha-Icha. Todo en un perfecto estado de orden que la pelirrosa creyó imposible para el copy nin. Tenia que haber algo tras tan estético living.

Kakashi dejo las llaves en una de las mesitas junto un sillón y desapareció tras lo que parecía la puerta de la cocina.

―¿Deseas algo de tomar?―le dijo asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

Ella dudo un poco y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en el sofá, respondiéndole:

―Nada alcohólico, por favor.

Y al cabo de un minuto Kakashi regresaba con un vaso de agua. La kunoichi supuso que si Hatake tenia helado en la nevera, obligatoriamente seria de ron con pasas.

Le entrego el liquido y se sentó a su lado, tranquilo a observarla beber el agua lentamente intentando retrasar todo momento.

―No suelo traer _visitas_ a casa. No tengo dotes de anfitrión.

―Me alegra ser una excepción― murmuro con la vista centrada en las gotas de agua fría que resbalaban en el vaso.

La pelirrosa intento acomodar su cabello tras la oreja pero rápidamente sintió la mano del peliplateado posarse en la suya.

―¿Por qué lo dejas suelto si tanto te incomoda?― se apego un poca mas a ella y comenzó a murmurar contra su oído mientras intentaba recoger el corto cabello en algo parecido a una cola de caballo.

―Es para verme mas femenina― respondió intentando evitar un balbuceo.

―_Sa-ku-ra,_ una mujer no necesita tener el cabello largo o suelto para ser femenina―su nombre en la boca de Kakashi sonaba tan especial―. Después de todo, sea como sea, sigue siendo una mujer y provoca las mismas reacciones en un hombre.

Y Sakura no supo de donde Kakashi-sensei había sacado una liga y ahora su cabello estaba atado en una simple cola de caballo con algunos mechones soltándose por lo cortos.

―¿Mejor?―Se separo un poco de su cuello, pero se acerco a la cara de la chica.

―Muc- mucho me-mejor.―exhalo todo el aire que llevaba en los pulmones e intento hablar pero algo la silencio.

Los labios enmascarados de Kakashi rozando suavemente con los de ella, estremeciéndola por la sorpresa, dejándola algo paraliza. Ella no había besado a nadie nunca antes, así que apenas pudo responder el beso con timidez y algo de torpeza temiendo arruinarlo. Juro haber sentido a Kakashi sonreír contra sus labios. Se separaron un poco de ella y Sakura aun nerviosa se inclino aun poco mas hacia él, buscando sus labios, intentado que funcionara, que al volver a rozar sus labios, regresaran las mariposas en el estomago. Y los encontró, esperándola con calidez.

Cero los ojos y dejo que Kakashi la volviera a besar suavemente, sintiendo las mariposas revolotear en sus estomago. Sensación completamente nueva. Aunque había algo que no cuadraba, nada de eso se parecía a lo que había sentido hacia horas en la pista cuando aun era año viejo; no es que esas sensaciones no fueran bien recibidas, es solo que ella quería mas, sabia que eso podía llegar a mas. Lo había escuchado ya varias veces de Ino y Ten-Ten.

El contacto de los enmascarados labios desapareció y ella abrió los ojos algo asustada por haberlo arruinado, pero solo vio a Kakashi levantarse y tenderle una mano que ella tomo sin dudar mucho para que él la guiara a la habitación al final del pasillo.

Había una cama grande con una mesita de noche a su lado frente a un closed y un escritorio. La ventana estaba cerrada con las persianas abajo y la única luz del cuarto era una pequeña lampara en la mesilla. Kakashi se apresuro a pasar el hacia arriba el botón de la luz junto a la puerta revelando un cuarto en un impecable estado de orden. Cerro la puerta tras Sakura y se coloco frente a ella para mirarla intensamente, como preguntándole que tan segura estaba de lo que estaba a punto de suceder y ella lo beso, medio nerviosa, pero asegurándole que debían continuar.

―...¿Puedo?―pregunto el copy nin desatándose el hitae-ate.

Sakura trago el nudo de su garganta y accedió acercándose un poco a la cama y dándose la vuelta para que él lo atara con facilidad sobre sus ojos.

_Así que así es como funciona todo..._

Los nervios aumentan una vez que no vez nada, eso es seguro. Más aún cuando no sabes cual sera el siguiente paso. Sakura se encontraba a la expectativa, esperando que Kakashi la guiara en el siguiente paso. De repente, todo estado de ebriedad había corrido lejos de ella y la pelirrosa se encontraba mas despierta que nunca, y realmente sin saber que hacer.

―Se que debe dar miedo... pero...

―No importa, por lo menos así puedes quitarte la mascara ¿verdad?

Sintió las manos de Kakashi posarse en su cintura recorrerla en su totalidad.

―Si―fue su escueta respuesta.

Sakura sintió como sus manos empezaban a recorrer no solo su cintura, sino también sus pechos y luego alojarse a los lados de la cara.

Tan pronto como ese contacto llego, otro tipo de contacto se poso en sus labios.

_Cálido._

Piel suave y mullida estampándose contra sus labios. Frotándose con insistencia, obligándola moverse a lento ritmo que marcaba.

Esos no parecían labios enormes o una boca muy chiquita.

En su estomago empezó a crecer la ya conocida sensación para Sakura y ella tuvo que obligarse a si misma a calmar un poco sus respiración e intentar concentrarse en lo que hacia, pero las manos de Hatake se lo ponían difícil puesto que subían y bajaban por todo su torso, deteniéndose en puntos estratégicos, pensó ella.

―¿Nunca antes habías besado?―pregunto separándose un poco de ella.

Sakura negó suavemente y no obtuvo respuesta verbal por la otra parte, solo obtuvo otro beso mas urgido y completamente diferente.

Kakashi succionaba su labio inferior dándole ligeras mordidas y trazando una linea con su lengua.

Sakura no supo si era un impulso biológico o si lo había visto en demasiadas películas pero lanzo sus brazos al frente totalmente ciegas buscando los hombros del peliplateado para apoyarlos y jugar un poco con su cabello. Y así lo hizo. Y, sorprendentemente, el cabello de Kakashi era mas suave de lo que aparentaba y estaba mucho mas liso de lo que ella pensaba, así que fue bastante fácil aferrarse a los bellos de su nuca.

Sintió los labios de Kakashi moverse de un modo diferente, como habiendo cambiado de dirección y abrió la boca un poco con sorpresa para luego encontrase con algo que ella supuso ser la lengua de Kakashi. Se le acelero el corazón, esto realmente no podía estar pasando, ella simplemente no podría estar en la habitación de Kakashi-sensei con algo cubriéndole los ojos y dándose besos de lengua con él, correspondiéndoselos torpemente y sin escuchar ni una sola queja de él. Si era un sueño, que nadie la despertara.

El aire estaba empezando a fallarle y por mas que quisiera quedarse así toda la vida, tuvo que separarse un poco de él y tomar una larga bocanada de aire, pero mientras respiraba sintió la boca de kakashi besar su cuello, uno de los lugares mas sensibles para la kunoichi. Sus piernas temblaron un poco cuando sintió las manos -libre de guantes- empezar a meterse bajo su camiseta y a los dedos trazar círculos sobre su estomago y alrededor de su ombligo. Busco los labios de Kakashi encontrándolos listos par recibirla y fundirse en otro placentero masaje con la lengua, explorando a fondo toda la boca, deleitándose con el sabor del licor mezclado con su saliva. Un sabor al que se estaba volviendo adicta.

Y cada vez que la boca de Kakashi se separaba de la de ella, lo sentía recorrer su cuello y sus manos ganar mas terreno bajo su blusa hasta llegar a empezar a removerla y rozar imperceptiblemente sus pechos. Estas, definitivamente, eran las clases de sensaciones que ella quería tener, porque el contacto de las manos de Kakashi contra la parte baja de su espalda era difícil de explicar aun cuando intentas imaginártelo pero solo tienes oscuridad. Ahora no causaba miedo, ahora esa banda cubriendo sus ojos solo magnificaba las sensaciones, era aun mas excitante no saber cuál seria su próximo movimiento, qué pecho masajearia ahora, si se aventuraría con los botones, o la tiraría a la cama de una vez...

Sus grandes manos, subieron siguiendo su columna vertebral y tocando con firmeza el broche del sostén y soltando en un tiempo récord para la pelirrosa.

Su Boca se volvió a separar de la de ella pero ya no la sentía en el cuello, ahora la sentía besar la piel de sus pechos mientras los descubría.

Gimió con placer cuando la mano de Kakashi tomo una de sus senos abarcándolo en su totalidad sorprendiéndola por lo rustico y a la vez lo suave que podía ser el copy ninja, dándole ligeros apretones y concentrándose en el pequeño botón rosa que ahora estaba totalmente despierto y esperando su atención. El otro estaba del mismo modo y ya había comenzado a fastidiarle pero instantáneamente sintió algo húmedo, cálido y resbaloso posarse en el, haciéndole cosquillas pero no de esas que provocan reír. Eran cosquillas un poco mas abajo del estomago, que le extendían una deliciosa sensación de calor.

_Su... su boca..._

―Aaaah-

―¿Tanto lo estas disfrutando, Sakura-chan?

Pero no pudo responder porque sintió como sus pantalones empezaban a ser desabrochados. La acción la agobio y de prisa intento sacarse las sandalias con los mismos pies, tambaleándose un poco en el intento e intentando controlar sus temblorosas piernas. Sintió un alivio instantáneo al encontrarse por fin plana sobre sus pies e inmediatamente sintiendo la lengua de Kakashi introducirse en su boca. Mientras una mano aun jugaba con sus senos y la otra tenia la dura tarea de deshacerse de los pantalones. Sintió algo de pena por él y sus claros esfuerzos para deshacerse de la prenda, pero no duro mucho cuando los sintió abajo y se vio obligada a levantar las piernas las piernas para sacarlo, con las manos de Kakashi recorriendo sus muslos y ahora acariciando la cara interna de ellos.

Extendió la cabeza, buscando a oscuras la boca de Kakashi, intentando que sus besos apagaran el fuego que crecía en su vientre, pero luego se percato que ese no era un fuego que debería ser apagado. Las manos de él desaparecieron de su cuerpo y ella sintió una corriente fría recorrerla acompañada de la ya conocida sensación de estar siendo observada.

―Eres hermosa, Sakura―lo oyó decir―. No se por qué escondes esto debajo de tanta ropa.

Sakura no lo veía, pero estaba segura de que Kakashi debía estar riendo por el sonrojo...

―No me gusta cuando te sonrojas. Demasiado inocente para mi gusto―murmuro contra su cuello.

Empezando el ataque con beso húmedos y suaves mordiscos. Sus manos viajaban por todo el torso de la pelirrosa, regalándole masajes y suaves pellicos a sus pezones. Con la piel rosa erizándose con el contacto de sus manos. Sakura se había dispuesto a jugar con lo poco que podía sentir de él, a acariciar su torso -ahora desnudo- recorriendo cada cicatriz que encontraba.

De pronto, los brazos de Kakashi la rodaron un poco y le dieron un ligero empujón tumbándola sobre algo mullido.

_Es la cama._

Estaba repartiendo besos por sus piernas, llegaba hasta lo alto de los muslos y volvía a bajar. La ojiverde sentía ese fuego volver a encenderse en su bajo vientre mientras las manos de Kakashi ahora volvía a jugar con sus pechos y su boca trazaba algún tipo de figura en su abdomen. Y mientras la ola de sensaciones se estaba formando en su vientre fue que lo decidió, no podía ver, pero sus manos estaban perfectamente bien; así que torpemente intento bajar sus pantis blancas de algodón, pero las manos de Kakashi la detuvieron, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.

Sakura levanto la cabeza de la almohada intentando ver inútilmente por qué lo había hecho y recordando con incomodidad su ceguera temporal.

―Dime, Sakura, ¿que piensas hacer?

No respondió porque la verdad es que no sabia específicamente que iba a hacer. Había sido un impulso que decidió seguir, dejándose llevar.

―¿Alguna vez te has masturbado?― pregunto en un tono jactancioso. Poniendo su gran mano en la vagina de la chica aun por sobre la braga, empezando a acariciar lentamente.

―No―respondió con una voz diferente a la suya sorprendiéndose a si misma.

―Pues deberías empezar a hacerlo. Te va a gustar.

De pronto, la muñeca de la pelirosa se vio invadida por la suave mano de su maestro, arrastrándola hasta el borde de la ropa interior. La respiración de la chica empezó a agitarse mas y su mente intento procesar lo que estaba a punto de hacer, y realmente le gusto, tenia un morbo increíble.

La braga entonces empezó a ser retirada de su lugar y la mano de Kakashi empezó a hacer presión en la de ella para obligarla a descender mas. Sus dedos tocaron el suave y rizado bello de su feminidad, bajando un poco mas y llegando al hinchado montón de carne, con la mano del copy ninja sobre sus dedos indice y medio, guindola, haciéndola recorrerse desde el lugar mas húmedo de su sexo hasta llegar de nuevo a esa pequeña protuberancia de piel, extendiendo ese liquido por todo, usándolo para deslizar sus dedos con mas facilidad. Sakura no era boba, ella sabia exactamente que el clítoris es el lugar que mas placer le proporciona a una mujer, pero nada se comparaba con lo que sentía en este momento. Como con cada toque de sus propios dedos su espalda se arqueaba y por todo su vientre se extendía esa calidez de antes multiplicada por diez, como ese pequeño botón iba creciendo poco a poco, extendiéndose y dando más diámetro para que la ojiverde jugara con él. Subiendo y bajando, y luego en círculos rápidos, luego lentos, luego más rápidos y ejerciendo más presión. Conteniendo gemidos, mordiéndose los labios para no gritar cuando la ola de calor se disperso por todo su cuerpo haciéndola temblar y retorcerse en la cama.

Los labios de Kakashi atraparon su boca y sus lenguas se entrelazaron y comenzaron a jugar. Era difícil concentrarse en besar bien a Kakashi mientras sentía esas inclementes pero deliciosas palpitaciones, y aun así seguía siendo fenomenal. Esas sensaciones quedarían grabadas a fuego en su cabeza. Definitivamente tenía que volver a hacerlo.

No supo cuando tiempo estuvo así, con parte del peso de Kakashi sobre ella mientras su respiración intentaba regularse, siendo particularmente complicado con la boca del peliplata pegada a la de ella y un bulto firme haciéndole presión en la entrepierna.

De pronto, sus labios se separaron lentamente de los de ella y depositaron un casto beso sobre los de ella. Sakura se asusto. El peso de Kakashi se estaba retirando de su cuerpo y ella volvía a sentirse sola en la cama, sola y a oscuras que es peor. Sin embargo, se tranquilizó un poco cuando intento levantarse pero los suaves dedos de su mentor se posaron es su pecho, acariciándola con suavidad, empujándola de vuelta a la cama, haciendo suaves círculos en su pecho y bajando por su vientre lentamente.

La pelirrosa pensó que ese era el momento, la situación culminante y más importante del acto sexual. Trago fuerte respirando con dificultad, pero nada la preparo cuando Kakashi separo sus piernas con suavidad y se introdujo en ella, pero no, eso no era su masculinidad, eso era muy probablemente su boca.

_Su boca multi-funcional._

Porque ya mas de una función le había encontrado. Y qué decir, _eso, _se sentía genial, intenso, fuerte. Eran sensaciones que ni en sus más húmedos sueños pudo llegar a sentir. Se sentía mejor que la masturbación, tanto así, que intento decir algo, palabras que murieron en su garganta y revivieron como un desesperado gemino cuando los dedos de Kakashi se introdujeron de súbito en ella y su clítoris era preso de la boca del copininja. No había nada que decir, su cerebro solo procesaba las olas de calor que se extendían desde su vientre hasta todo su cuerpo, haciéndola arquear la espalda, temblar de placer y ni más ni menos que sostener la cabeza de Hatake para en un intento desesperado apegarlo más a ella.

―Eres deliciosa, Sakura― murmuro una vez que la chica se sintió explotar y se aferro con fuerzas a la sábana debajo de sí.

Necesitaba sus besos, no le importo probarse a sí misma, su propio sabor no era nada comparado con el de los labios de su amante. Era dulce, fresco y con un toque de licor, simplemente adictivo.

―Si sabes lo que quieres, entonces pídemelo― susurro a su oído mientras jugaba con su lóbulo.

Sakura se removió incomoda, sintiendo una absurda vergüenza, era tan obvia que Kakashi ya se había dado cuenta de lo que quería, pero el muy bastardo se quería hacer de rogar, aventajándose de lo desesperada que estaba y lo peor de todo es que ella si se lo iba a pedir. Pero ahora los dedos de Kakashi jugando con su centro no la dejaban ni hablar.

―Dilo, _Sa-ku-ra, _dilo…

Lo pensó, en serio que lo pensó, con lo poco que pudo procesar pero lo hizo, y entendió claramente lo que le pedía Kakashi, sin embargo, encontrar las palabras adecuadas en post de un orgasmo y con la enorme sensación que proporcionaban los dedos del copy ninja entrando y saliendo de su feminidad, era bastante difícil.

―Po-por favor-r―siseo a duras penas mientras buscaba a tientas los labios de su amante.

Estar prácticamente ciega presentaba otra ventaja, esa de evitar tener que soportar la intensa mirada bicolor que ella sabia que él tenia.

Porque se lo imaginaba así, con su intensa mirada roja y negra, ojos completamente enfocados en ella y las pupilas bastante dilatadas. De seguro Kakashi era bastante apuesto, demasiado para ser verdad, por eso no dejaba que vieran su rostro, es por ello que de seguro no traía mujeres a su departamento, es por ello que lo hacia estando bastante ebrio cuando las mujeres se le lanzaban encima tal y como había hecho la mesera esa. Y eso la hacia sentir bien, saber que Kakashi básicamente le había cortejado e insistido para llevarla a la cama, había aceptado su inexperiencia y mas aun que le había llevado hasta su departamento -donde ninguna otra mujer había estado- le daba un grado de confianza nivel galáctico.

―Bien, Sakura, ya no hay vuelta atrás―dijo contra los labios de la pelirrosa.

Sakura llevo sus manos a la cara de Kakashi dándole a entender una decisión definitiva mientras acariciaba las mejillas de peligris deleitándose con la textura de su piel.

Hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y le lanzo los brazos al torso del peligris, abrazándolo fuertemente y acariciando cada espacio de su espalda.

Kakashi la beso nuevamente, suave, tranquilo, nada parecido a los besos anteriores, este era mas apagado y con un ritmo mas regular, intentando calmarla y ella lo sabia, es por eso que su corazón no dejaba de latir desbocado, en realidad, no había parado de hacerlo desde que salio del bar con Kakashi y ahora, que llegaba el momento cumbre -y el mejor- no iba a parar de hacerlo.

Las enormes manos de Kakashi empezaron a desplazarse a lo largo de sus muslos, separando aun mas las piernas de la kunoichi y ubicándose en la mejor posición para el acto.

Cuando su entrada empezó a dilatarse y Sakura empezó a sentir esa enorme intromisión dentro de sí no pudo contenerse de soltar un lastimero gemido que quedo atrapado en en el cuello de su amante. Sintio la urgente necesidad de cerrar las piernas, y así comenzaba a hacerlo pero las manos de su maestro volvían a abrirla con suavidad.

―Relajate―murmuro Kakashi contra su oído para luego pasar a acariciarla por todo el cuerpo con suavidad.

Y lo hizo, se relajo lo mas que pudo, intentando calmar sus nervios lo mas posible y mentalizándose contra el dolor.

No fue excesivo, ella como kunoichi había sufrido muchos mas y peores, tampoco muy prolongado, años le había entrenado para controlarlo; pero si fue agudo intenso en el mayor momento y desapareciendo de subido luego de unos minutos. Ella termino dando un ligero movimiento con la cadera para hacerle entender a Hatake que podía continuar.

Tener a Kakashi dentro de ella era intenso, no podía llegar a describirlo con otra sensación, no podía compararlo con las anteriores ni con ninguna otra. La simple fricción de su miembro la hacia jadear y mas aun cuando los retazos de dolor intensificaban las sensaciones. Entre cada embestida se iban sus gemidos, llamándolo, pidiendo mas, olvidándose de la timidez, de los modales, entregándose en cuerpo y alma a un hombre por fin, y entre cada beso en la boca o cada caricia en sus pechos ella estaba mas segura y mas feliz de que ese hombre fuera Kakashi Hatake. Porque esa misma noche por fin había podido descubrir las emociones que él le provocaba y cumplir un sueño que no sabia que tenia.

El vaivén y las embestidas entre sus cuerpos aceleraban, y entre cada estocada ella se sentía en las nubes y se apegaba mas a el, lo abrazaba con mas fuerza y clavaba las unas en las espalda de su hombre. Lo sentía llegar profundo, hasta lo mas hondo de su alma. Escuchaba las respiraciones y los sonidos roncos contra su oído y se mordía los labios cada vez las estocadas se sincronizaban perfectamente con las caricias de Kakashi en sus senos y con los besos del cuello. Ese hombre hacia tantas cosas a la vez y ella apenas y podía pensar mientras todo eso ocurría.

Fue en esa profunda embestida que ella se sintió a explotar y llego a un exorbitante orgasmo. Profesando el nombre de su amante en ese monumental gemido y dejándose caer a la cama a sentir y disfrutar de sus contracciones contra el miembro de Kakashi. Claramente el aun no había encontrado el clímax y lo hizo al cabo de unos minutos , ella lo supo porque sintió algo caliente invadirla por completo, llenándola, haciéndola sentir plena y satisfecha por primera vez.

Se aferro con mas fuerza al cuerpo de Kakashi y cuando él salio de ella, la chica logro acomodarse con el, recostándose de lado, permaneciendo uno frente al otro. Aunque ella no veía nada sabia que Kakashi la estaba observando y no dijo nada porque no encontró que decir.,tal vez el momento no requería palabras, si él no las decía era por algo y ella no era diferente para contradecirlo. Disfrutar de un silencio para nada incomodo luego de tan intimo acto no sonaba nada mal.

Algo dentro de ella se agito de una recién encontrada felicidad, de una perfecta sensación de plenitud. Había culminado la mejor noche -o madrugada- de su vida y ella había salido bien parada de todo, saliendo de un lugar luego de un muy buen rato y entregándose totalmente a un gran hombre, porque Kakashi Hatake simplemente era el mejor hombre que se había cruzado en su vida y ahora Sakura lo sabia. Descubrió el sentido tras las extrañas emociones que provocaba el copi ninja en ella, y las aceptaba, porque al parecer él también las compartía.

Y se desconecto del mundo real cuando sintió a Kakashi besarla castamente en la mejilla y pasar un brazo por su cintura. Y antes de dormirse, pensó en lo diferente que era caer rendida en brazos de Morfeo y caer rendida en los brazos de Kakashi.

Se despertó a causa de el frio metiéndose por los dedos de sus pies. Evito abrir los ojos por su extraña manía para dormir, si el sol tocase su pupila enviaría su sueño a lo mas recóndito de su cabeza, así que movió los pies con insistencia intentando alargar una sábana que parecía demasiado corta para su menudo cuerpo. Molesta, se dio la vuelta bruscamente para intentar tirar de la sabana que de seguro había terminado enganchada en la estructura de la cama, abrió los ojos y todo estaba oscuro, así que reprimió un grito para no asustar a sus padres y se recordó a si misma que lo mas probable es que estuviera durmiendo con el antifaz, pero ese no parecía su antifaz usual, estaba aferrado a su cara de manera algo floja y la tela era un poco mas rustica...

Con cuidado palpo la placa de metal sobre sus ojos y algo asustada retiro el hitae-ate que apenas estaba bien ajustado a la cara.

Se mordió los labios con una sobre-humana fuerza mientras se estrujaba los ojos con insistencia y en su cabeza repiqueteaba una canción de felicidad. A su lado yacía aun Kakashi Hatake durmiendo plácidamente, después de todo, no había sido un sueño, su sensei de verdad estaba allí desnudo, a su lado medio cubierto con un trozo de frazada. ¡El mejor sueño de su vida era una realidad!

Detallo su cara con cuidado intentando memorizar cada uno de sus rasgos. Nariz recta, perfectamente perfilada; y los labios perfectos, delineados, el inferior un poco mas lleno que el superior dándole un lindo puchero; pómulos no tan altos ni tan prominentes y piel tersa e increíblemente blanca. Tenia que admitirlo, si no fuera por el mentón fuerte y cuadrado y, la marca de una barba que recién empezaba a salir, su rostro hubiese sido bastante femenino, pero aun así demasiado atractivo.

Se sonrojo notablemente cuando recordó algunos detalles de la noche anterior y se percato de otros que aun no había notado. A su mente llegaron las memorias de las besos de Kakashi, de sus palabras a sus oídos, de los gemidos que aun resonaban en su cabeza y se grababan a fuego en su memoria, gemidos que ella le había provocado a él, sensaciones que pudo habérselas entregado cualquier otra mujer pero se las dio ella. Ella había entregado uno los momentos irrepetibles de su vida a ese hombre que yacía a su lado, a ese increíblemente dulce y atractivo hombre que yacía a su lado.

Y cuando pensó que nada podía ser mejor, Kakashi paso un brazo por su cintura y la pego a él provocando el fuerte rose de sus sexos desnudos mientras parecía murmurar algo en sueños y gesticular algo que medio se asemejaba a una sonrisa.

_Tiene hoyuelos en las mejillas._

¡Vaya forma de empezar el año!

Debian ser mas de las doce porque el calor era inclemente. Era simplemente sorprendente como ambiente de Konoha era así de cambiante e impredecible. Recién terminaba el año con una brisa fria y lloviznas a cada rato, doce horas después no había nube en el cielo y los tejados de las casa se derretían literalmente.

La sabanas humedecidas con su sudor se le pegaban al cuerpo y la mantenían en un constante estado de pegajosa humedad, y a ella no le hubiese importado si no hubiera recordado el lugar donde estaba y quien debía estar durmiendo a su lado. Se levanto de golpe cubriéndose con la sabana y mirando paranoicamente a su alrededor. Para su sorpresa se encontraba absolutamente sola; la habitación estaba en un completo estado de orden -a excepción de la cama- y sus ropas se encontraban dobladas sobre una silla junto al escritorio. No había ni el mas mínimo rastro de Kakashi por la habitación y un ligero vistazo desde la puerta del cuarto comprobó que la sala también estaba vacía.

Sakura suspiro con preocupación, algo no andaba bien eso era bastante seguro. Y mientras se sentaba a la orilla de la cama sintió ese fuerte tirón en su vientre, se asusto, realmente lo hizo, tanto asi que termino aplicándose un jutsu bastante practico que aprendió de su maestra y que no creyó utilizar tan pronto. Las kunoichis podían ser bastante ingeniosas con esto de la anticoncepción. Pero en si, ese no era el problema allí; el problema era que esta extraña escena de soledad le causaba una atípica sensación en el corazón, una no muy placentera. No como esa vez en que su equipo se rompió y ella quedo grima y sola en la aldea, tampoco como cuando sus padres se largaban a sus viajes y ella tenia que sobrevivir en casa sola. Esta era diferente, esta era mas incomoda y poco soportable, le causaba inseguridad y la arrojaba a un abismo de incertidumbre.

_No creo que..._

Y le recordaba ávidamente las constante situaciones vividas por sus amigas de las cuales ella era pañuelo de lagrimas, y se sentía tan mal, aun peor cuando leyó la pulcra nota sobre su ropa que le especificaba que se bañase e intentara no ser vista al salir.

Así que así era estar _sola y desnuda_ en una cama esperando por un amor que se dio de ebrios y que ahora, _en el mundo real_, no era mas que el recuerdo _un buen rato._

* * *

_¡Gracias por la espera, recuerden que solo queda un chapter!_


End file.
